


Sotto le coperte

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Auguri, Shin-chan,” sussurra quello, quando si separa dalle sue labbra con uno schiocco, e Midorima lancia un’occhio alla sveglia digitale sul comodino alle spalle di Takao - è mezzanotte da sette minuti, il sette luglio appena nato che freme e sfrigola sotto i polpastrelli del suo compagno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto le coperte

**Author's Note:**

> Ho fregato il prompt e l'ho usato come titolo. LOL.  
> "Sotto le coperte" @Spokon_69minita!

Le mani di Takao sono collose contro la sua pelle - colpa dell’umidità alle stelle, colpa dell’afa fastidiosa che si appicica ovunque e toglie qualunque tipo di sollievo. Persino il lenzuolo di lino si attacca alle sue braccia e rende i movimenti fastidiosi, e Midorima è quasi tentato di buttare tutto da parte, di alzarsi dal letto e cercare un refrigerio inesistente oltre la finestra, magari sul balcone, più probabilmente sul tetto.  
Non che Takao glielo permetta, comunque. Deve aver avvertito il suo disagio, perché anziché favorirgli una situazione più confortevole gli avvinghia le gambe attorno alle sue, in una stretta degna del più grosso boa constrictor.  
“Takao…” sussurra, e nonostante la voce sia bassa, quell’unica parola vibra come un tuono nell’aria calda attorno a loro. La risposta dell’altro arriva sottoforma di carezza, di un bacio sulla fronte, sul ponte del naso, sulle labbra. Lo ammonisce con un sibilo, Takao, e le sue mani scivolano lente lungo il petto, fermandosi fino alla pancia.  
“Rilassati, Shin-chan,” e lo bacia di nuovo, stavolta insistendo sulle sue labbra gonfie e umide, lasciando alla lingua l’onere di scivolare nella sua bocca e rubare ogni parola che avesse l’intenzione di dire per ribattere.  
Ah. Sapeva del guaio in cui si stava cacciando fin dal primo giorno. Non può davvero trovare una giustificazione che lo renda la vittima dei tocchi di Takao: in fin dei conti, la colpa è soltanto sua.  
“Auguri, Shin-chan,” sussurra quello, quando si separa dalle sue labbra con uno schiocco, e Midorima lancia un’occhio alla sveglia digitale sul comodino alle spalle di Takao - è mezzanotte da sette minuti, il sette luglio appena nato che freme e sfrigola sotto i polpastrelli del suo compagno. Sospira, e si sforza di non sorridere. Viene un ghigno storto e poco convincente, ma in fondo la luce è scarsa, nella sua stanza, per cui va bene.  
“Idiota,” risponde soltanto, e poi chiude gli occhi e smette di essere teso, smette di imporsi contro il tocco troppo gentile di Takao, cercando di ignorare l’appiccicume dato dal caldo, il sudore che comincia a scivolare sul collo. Chiude gli occhi e trattiene il fiato, come se si fosse appena immerso sott’acqua. Un altro bacio, e nemmeno le lenzuola danno più fastidio.


End file.
